In The Dark
by goladyvols
Summary: What happens when the year is up and they come together "In The Dark". Read and find out... Let me know if I need to continue! Thanks everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He stood in the dark corner and watched. When had he turned into someone that would lurk in the dark and just watch? Since a year had passed and they were back in DC, but his partner had not met him like she promised. It had been a week and he had not spoken with her. He called the Jeffersonian and Hodgins told him she went to a club with Angela. So Booth being Booth, got the information and followed suit. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. He could watch her and take all of her beauty in without worrying that she would give him the look and demand to know why he was staring at her. Her dress was a little tight, but he certainly wasn't complaining. What he would give to run his hands down her sides and grip her hips. He wanted her so badly. It had been one year and a week since he had laid eyes on his partner and he knew they had a lot to catch up on, but for the moment, he wanted to remain anonymous.

Brennan could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Several times she had looked around expecting to see someone standing close and observing her and Angela, but she never found that to be true. She wanted to go back to her apartment and cry, but she never had the heart to hurt Angela's feelings. Angela talked her into "girl time", but that turned into club time. She was never one for the club scene, but she had not seen her best friend in a year and she wanted to keep that smile on Angela's face. She wished she could smile like that, but her mind kept going back to Booth. She still could not understand what made her want to stand him up at the airport. The nervous feeling came back and she felt nauseous.

"Ange, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

She waited for Angela to nod at her and she headed towards the bathroom. Passing through the hallway she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. The hall was so dark she didn't see the hand or the person attached.

Booth was on auto-pilot. His feet were carrying him towards her and there was nothing he could do about it. He passed through a tunnel that connected to the bathroom hallway. The club was so dark, he could barely see. He didn't have to see her, he could smell her perfume. His hand reached out to touch her and he felt her soft flesh; for the first time in over a year. He knew she could not see him and he wanted to keep touching her.

Brennan felt a moment of panic when the hand closed over her wrist. She wanted to scream or kick, but something stopped her. She knew it was Booth. She smelled his cologne and immediately knew that it was him. She felt another tremor. What if he was angry with her? It was taking all of her self control to not leap on him but she didn't know what he was up to. So she waited.

Booth felt her draw a deep breath. What was wrong with this picture? The "old" Bones would have already had him down on the floor. Was she lonely and looking for something to hold on to? Was the darkness giving her courage to do something she normally wouldn't do? Should he move in and take advantage of the situation? Hell yeah..

Brennan felt his questions. She could not see his face, but she knew he was studying her intently and wondering what was going on. She wanted to fall in his arms and tell him everything that had been plaguing her for a year, but she waited. She could feel the tension in his body and she wanted to see what would happen. He could not know that she knew it was him.

Booth moved closer to her. He kept his right hand wrapped around her wrist and brought his left hand up to cup her hip. The same hip he was drooling over earlier. He pulled her to his chest and looked into her face. He still could not make out her features, but he knew this was "his" Bones. His left hand started moving in circles over her hip and moved down until he met flesh. Her skin was so soft, he wanted to do this all night. But he knew if he didn't do something quick, he would lose his nerve. The darkness was giving him courage that he should have had years ago.

She felt like she would have an orgasm if he moved his hand any higher. She felt like she should stop him, but then again, why would she want to do that? She leaned all the way against him and ran her hand down to meet his fingertips. The same fingertips that were running along the edge of her dress. What would he do when he realized she wasn't wearing panties? That thought made her whimper. And she never whimpered.

Booth felt like his head was going to explode. Was this "his" Bones? Letting a stranger, well not so much, feel her up. She had just fallen against him and made a sexy sound in her throat. What was going on? Well enough of trying to talk himself out of it. Go for it! His left hand had pushed all the way under the hem of her dress and he was in heaven. Her soft skin was enough to make him lose control but he wanted to savor this for a few more seconds. That was until he realized she was not wearing any panties.

Brennan waited and tried to stand as still as possible. His fingers curled into her butt cheek and she felt the tension snap. She knew people were all around them, but all she could focus on was Booth. She heard the growl and didn't know how much longer she could be still and not touch him. She was rewarded with a spin and a jerk. He had pinned her front up against the wall and jerked the dress up in the back.

Damn, Bones, no panties. His control snapped. He never let go of her hand but spun her around. His left hand was bunched in her dress and he pressed his aching cock against her bare ass. He had to taste her mouth. He leaned all the way against her, and pulled her chin around. At that moment a strobe went off and he could see her face. She had her eyes closed, but she looked as out of control as he felt. Leaning his head towards her she was waiting for his mouth.

Brennan met his mouth. Pushing her tongue past his lips, she whimpered again. She flipped her hand over and grabbed his hand. Surely he knew that she knew it was him. She didn't want to let go of his hand and lose the connection, but she also had other plans for his big warm palm. Nipping at his bottom lip, she moved his hand up to cup her swollen breast.

Oh yeah, this is what he had been dreaming about for years. His tongue inside her mouth, his hand filled with her beautiful breast, and his raging hard on pressed against her ass. He wanted to feel her naked breast in his palm. Booth knew she wasn't wearing a bra and he moved his hand up to the neckline of her dress and tugged with two fingers pushing his hand inside her dress. He felt her groan rumble in her chest and could not help the smile spread across his lips. He was making the world-renowned forensic anthropologist lose control. His palm rotated against her breast and he pinched her nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. He was going to come.

She knew she was fixing to come and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. Even if she wanted to. Her moans were getting louder and her hips were getting tired from pushing back against his groin. She needed just a little bit more. She decided in that split second to reach back and grab his hand, the one bunched in her dress. Leading his hand to cup her heat through her dress.

Booth could feel how hot and wet she was, even through her dress. He knew she was closer to orgasm than he was and he wanted to get her there before they were discovered. He pushed his hand under her dress and was met with hot, bare flesh. She started to tremble and he ran his fingertip around her mound. He gave no warning what was next. He pushed two fingers inside of her so hard and fast, she lost control and screamed out her orgasm. Her tight flesh and the sounds she kept making had him falling over the edge with her. He pushed his hips against her ass and his fingers pressed as far as they would reach and he came in his pants like a teenager.

Then he was gone. Had she just imagined all that happening?

"Bren?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

What had just happened?

"Bren, sweetie, where have you been?"

How did she even answer that question? Here in the hallway practically having sex with her partner, that may or may not have even realized she knew who he was. She was so thankful it was so dark because Angela would have seen the whisker burns all around her mouth.

"Ange, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well. Can we just go?"

"Of course, sweetie. Let me get my coat and we can leave."

Brennan made her way to the restroom, finally. She walked to the mirrors that lined the walls over the sinks, and studied her reflection. Yes she had definitely just had an orgasm and there was beard burn all around her lips and from her neck up she was very flushed. If she had not looked at herself and seen the evidence, she would think that she had dreamed that whole experience. What had gotten into Booth? She never would have thought he would do anything like that, in public. Not that she was complaining, because it had been so amazing. Just so not like Booth.

"Bren? Are you OK? You look really flushed."

Meeting Angela's gaze in the mirror, she was embarrassed. Had Angela seen the dreamy expression written all over her face? She grabbed a paper towel, trying to make it look like she had not been there just staring at her own reflection.

"Yes, Angela, I'm fine. Just really tired."

She walked silently with her friend. That was a very good trait with Angela, she didn't always have to be talking and right this minute she was so thankful for that. Her emotions were all over the place. She knew that she loved Booth, but she was too afraid to tell him. She realized when she had been held at gunpoint, in Indonesia, that she had to tell Booth what was in her heart. She had promised herself all the way home, after the Maluku project, that she would meet Booth at the reflecting pool and tell him. She had made it to the reflecting pool and when she saw Booth, she ran. So afraid that he would not understand and say it was too late for them. That's what she, Temperance Brennan, did. When things got a little emotional and scary she ran. She was so used to protecting herself from hurt and pain that it was just easier to take all that out of the equation. Now her heart was aching with the love she felt for Booth but she didn't know how to deal with it.

Her thoughts were put on hold, when she felt Angela's hand loop through her arm.

"Bren, give me your keys. Let me drive you home. You are so out of it, I really don't think you need to be driving."

Brennan reached inside her purse and pulled out her keys. Handing them over to Angela, she never even put up a fight. She wanted someone to just take care of her every once and a while. Although, she would never admit that to anyone. The cool night air felt great on her flushed skin. Her mind drifting back to what just happened in the club, it was all surreal.

Angela hit the unlock button on the key fob and Brennan wasted no time climbing inside the car. Although she had just had one of the best orgasms of her life, for some reason she felt very uneasy and could not shake the feeling that someone was watching her again.

Booth stood in the shadows, watching her walk with Angela. He knew she was in good hands with her best friend, but it made him feel better to see her for himself. She was shaken, he could tell. She had given her keys to Angela without even getting angry. He knew his partner and he could just look at her and tell that she was asking herself a million questions. He was asking himself a lot too, but the biggest one was- how did he get so lucky to catch her on an off night? Did she know that it had been him in the hallway? And if so, why did she not say anything? Not his name, nothing. And if she did know that it was him, how were they going to play this? He asked himself so many questions, but he never took his eyes off her. She climbed into the car and he watched the silver sports car until all he could see were the tail lights. He knew he needed to come up with a game plan, so he thought about it all the way home.

Brennan walked arm-in-arm with Angela to the front door of her and Hodgins home. The ride over had been a very quiet one and she was thankful for that.

"Bren? Are you really OK, sweetie? You know I love you and I am always here for you, right."

Brennan studied the ground as she waited for the right thing to say. She knew Angela already knew she had feelings for Booth, but for her to actually come out and say it was totally different. She had always told Angela there was no room in her life for relationships and she did not have the capacity for love or marriage, but since she had been separated from Booth that was all she could think about. She knew if she told Angela she would feel better, maybe.

"Ange, I love Booth. I realized when I was in Indonesia, that I had strong feelings for him and I didn't want to date other people or be apart from him anymore. You know me, though, when I feel things like that I just don't know what to do and I usually end up running away. I was supposed to meet Booth at the reflecting pool when I got back, but I ran instead. I haven't even seen him in the week that I've been home, until tonight."

"Wait a minute, sweetie. I didn't see Booth tonight."

"Well, honestly Ange, I didn't see him either."

Angela was studying her friend so intently, she had no idea what was going on or what Brennan was telling her.

"OK, sweetie, I'm totally lost. You said you saw Booth then you said you didn't. What is going on?"

"You know when I said I needed to go to the restroom? I had the feeling that someone had been watching me all night, so I needed to just get away for a minute. Well, on the way to the bathroom someone grabbed my wrist."

"Oh god, sweetie, are you OK?"

"Yes, Angela, it was Booth. I couldn't see him because the hallway was so dark, but I could smell him and I knew it was him. He never said a word and neither did I, but things got a little out of hand."

"Whoa, wait a minute. What do you mean things got out of hand?"

"I mean he held my hand and then cupped my hip and I lost control of myself. He found out I wasn't wearing panties and he lost control. We had mutual orgasms and it was the best experience of my life. I did not even care if someone saw us. All I wanted was to feel the connection with him."

Brennan watched Angela, hoping for some kind of emotion. All she saw was her best friend with her mouth gaping open.

"Angela, it would be nice for you to actually say something."

Angela's face broke out into a huge smile and she grabbed Brennan in a tight hug.

"Oh, sweetie, that is wonderful. I am so happy for you. This has been a long time coming."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you and Booth are meant to be together and it has finally happened."

"Angela, that's just it, I really don't know what to do. Neither one of us spoke a word and I think that's what gave us both the courage to follow through. It was dark and although each of us knew who the other was, it was still anonymous. I need you to help me decide how to approach him. We have a case and I know I will see him first thing in the morning. I just don't know how to handle this."

"OK, sweetie, we have this. And I will help you blow Seeley Booth's mind."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brennan felt a little strange, walking into the Jeffersonian, like this. She didn't know if she could finish the deal that Angela had put into her mind. Men were staring and doing double takes and the women were glaring. Did a new look create this much tension with her co-workers? What would Booth think when he saw her? She had to remember to keep her cool and not let Booth know anything. That would be very hard for both of them, considering what they had just shared last night.

Booth stood on the platform and waited to see Bones. He was very unsure of how he was supposed to act. Honestly he thought she knew it was him last night, but just in case she didn't, he needed to play it cool. That had been the best experience in his life, well other than Parker being born, his child being born would always be the best experience but it had been the second best experience. He was always excited to be working a new case with her, but this was going to be their first case in over a year. He was excited and apprehensive all at the same time.

"Dude. How the hell are you?"

Booth watched as Jack Hodgins swiped his badge and made his way up the platform steps. Holding out his hand, Booth expected a handshake, but Hodgins wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I'm great, Hodgins. What about you? How is married life treating you?"

"Oh, everything is great man. What about you? I mean you must LOVE the new look Dr. B has going on. I mean who knew all that was underneath her plain white lab coat?"

Booth stopped himself from saying anything because he didn't want Hodgins to know that he had no clue what was going on. Well she had gone without a bra and panties last night. Maybe there was something different going on. So he would have to wait and see what this was all about.

"Yeah."

That was all he could muster, because the woman he saw coming towards him certainly could not be his partner of almost six years. She had her hair pulled back in some kind of twisty thing and she had on more makeup than he ever remembered seeing her wear. Not that it looked bad it was just a big change from what he was used to. Something was even different about the way she was carrying herself. Even more sure of herself than before, which Booth didn't know was possible. Her blouse was tight and she had it tucked into a skirt that he had never seen her wear. It was tight all the way down to just below her knees. Then he saw her shoes. He would have dreams about those shoes, probably tonight. Skinny, pointed toes and a skinny heel that he wondered how she was even walking on. Damn, was this his Bones?

Angela Montenegro watched the whole scene play out and actually felt a little sorry for old Booth. He looked like he was fixing to fall over. She knew this was going to be one of her best plans yet.

"So did he take the bait?"

"Oh yeah, like the biggest fish there ever was."

Angela and Hodgins watched as Booth practically drooled all over himself and the platform. This was really going to be something.

Temperance Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and best-selling author was about to throw up. She could not believe the attention she was getting from just simple changes to her appearance. How could this be? She knew she had Booth's attention without even meeting his beautiful brown gaze. She could feel him staring at her and she had to remember what Angela had told her- remain indifferent, act like you could care less about anything. This was going to be so hard, especially when the thoughts of him had her knees shaking and her stomach churning. She could do this, couldn't she?

Booth watched the new vamped up version of his Bones swipe her badge and walk up the steps. She stopped right in front of him and still acted like he wasn't there. He wanted to reach out and grab her, but he was uncertain of what he should do.

"Hi ya Bones!"

Those three simple words took all the courage he could muster, at the moment. He stared at the top of her head until that icy blue gaze finally settled on him. He thought he saw something spark and then it was gone.

"Agent Booth, it's good to have you back."

Agent Booth? Was she serious? They were going back to that bullshit? He wanted to remain calm but that was not working very well. He had just had her breast in his hand, his tongue in her mouth and he couldn't think about where his fingers had been; without embarrassing himself. And this was how she wanted to act? Maybe she didn't realize that was him last night. Maybe this was what Hodgins was talking about. His Bones had moved on and was living it up. A new look and a new attitude, but he wasn't so sure he was liking it.

"Bones? Why are you calling me Agent Booth? Don't you think we're over that formality? By like five years."

"Yes, Booth, sorry."

Booth watched in horror as she stuck her hand out for a professional shake. What the hell was going on? Where was his Bones? This person was an impostor and he did not like it at all. He looked at her hand and then met her gaze. He didn't want to be rude, so he grabbed her hand. It was like a live current ran up his arm and she noticed it too. So she wasn't as aloof as she wanted him to believe? He gripped her hand even tighter and waited to see what her reaction would be.

Brennan knew he felt the change in her, but she was trying her best to remain indifferent. It was so hard when all she could think about was his hands all over her. Now that she knew what that felt like, she could not get it out of her head and honestly she couldn't wait for it to happen again. No, she had to do better or this would never work.

Booth watched as she pulled her hand away but he saw the look she gave him. He knew his Bones was lurking somewhere underneath all that stuff and he wanted her back. He would have her back, no matter what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello friends! I wanted to say thanks so much for reading and adding all the favorites and alerts. It would do this girl so much good if you would drop me a line (**HINT HINT- A REVIEW**) and let me know what you guys are thinking! And a special shout out to my friend _LadyJosie_, thanks for being a loyal fan! :) Now enjoy the new update...

Chapter 4

"Sweetie, you did great."

Brennan heard Angela's voice as she walked through her office door. She really did not feel like she had done great. All she could think about was throwing herself at Booth's feet and begging him to give her another mind-blowing orgasm.

"Ange, I can't do this."

"Yes you can, Bren. Doesn't it feel great to be looked at like you're the most beautiful woman in the world? You are beautiful, sweetie. Booth knows that, but honestly I don't think you do. You really need to experience what it feels like to have someone grovel at your feet. Have fun with it. He doesn't realize that you knew it was him last night. Let him think that you are different, a femme fatale. Make him sweat, and believe me, when things finally happen it will be way better than the club was."

Brennan felt her heart leap at those words. How could it get much better than what they had shared in that dark hallway? She knew right then, that she wanted to make Booth sweat. She wanted to feel like she was the most beautiful woman in the world and she wanted it to be Booth that made her feel that way.

"OK, Angela, but you have to help me."

"Oh sweetie, Booth will never know what hit him."

"I don't know what that means."

"Trust me, Bren, you're going to find out."

Brennan thought about the instructions Angela had given her, all the way to the Hoover Building. She had the file for their new case, under her arm, as she headed towards the elevator. Her face was set as she tried not to notice the stares again. Stepping into the elevator, thankfully, she was alone. The shiny brass doors slid closed and she caught her reflection. She really did look great. Deciding to just go for it, she released another button on her blouse and really liked what she saw. Hopefully Booth would to.

Booth sat at his desk and pondered everything that was going on. He still could not believe what had happened last night. He knew Bones would be a very responsive lover, but that did not even hold a candle to what she really was. Then Hodgins told him that she had a whole new look and the attitude to match, but when he finally got to see the whole package, he almost combusted. And now, that package was walking towards his office and leaving a trail of gaping mouthed men in her wake.

Brennan took a deep breath and tapped on Booth's door. She remembered that wasn't the attitude Angela told her to have and she walked through the door, closing it behind her. She walked over to the big window and closed his blinds. Making her way around the room she made sure all the blinds were closed very tightly. This time she did not want an audience for what she had planned.

"Bones, what brings you here?"

Booth could not believe that he sounded so normal because that was the last thing he felt. He could barely think straight with her looking like that and why was she closing the blinds? Did she just lock the door? He looked up to find her leaning over his desk with her palms apart and her eyes staring into his. He tried to remember not to drool when he saw the abundant amount of cleavage showing.

"Booth I apologize for the way I acted earlier. And I also apologize for not meeting you at the reflecting pool. I have decided that things need to be different in my life. I have changed my attitude and I certainly don't want to hold anything back."

Booth had no clue where her conversation was heading. Of course, he was having a hard time concentrating with all that creamy flesh showing. The woman sure knew how to fill out a tight shirt and skirt. He did like this new side of Bones, where he could stare at her and not get chastised. He had to remind himself to meet her gaze instead of his eyes being plastered to her chest. Too late, she caught him staring.

She watched as Booth tried to pry his eyes from the cleavage she had worked hard on getting just right. So, was that one of Booth's weaknesses? Was he a breast man? She knew what she wanted to do next. Glancing at the blinds, one more time, she started to walk towards his desk. She did find out last night, that she may have a streak for voyeurism, but right now she wanted to keep it between the two of them.

Booth watched as Bones walked towards him. He didn't know what she had planned, but he knew he was all for it. Instead of stopping in front of or beside his desk, she walked behind him and stood behind his chair. What was she up to? That was the last thought he had before he felt her small hands rub over his shoulders.

Brennan knew she could have been crossing the line, especially here at his job, but he never asked her to stop. She felt his intake of breath as she touched his shoulders. She wanted to feel his skin but waited to see how this would turn out before she pushed him further.

"Booth, you seem tense. Is there something I can do for you?"

Booth wanted to laugh. Was she serious? Of course there was something she could do for him. She could strip down and sit on his lap or any other place.

"What did you have in mind, Bones?"

Brennan stood for a second, thinking about what she wanted to say. Then she decided to not say anything and just show him. She ran her hands around to the front of his shirt and loosened his tie. Pulling his tie over his head, she decided to just go for it. She had unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt, before she knew it. She also realized Booth's head was cushioned on her breasts. And so did he, judging by the noise he made in his throat. She rubbed a few more circles on his shoulders and ran both hands around to his chest.

"Booth, I think it would be safe to say that you enjoy this type of thing. Is that correct?"

He could not answer her. He could not even form his thoughts. His head was pillowed on her full breasts and he wanted to turn around and bury his face in them. He really did like this new side of her. The old Bones never would have come to his office and done this. He could not help the involuntary movements of his hips or the moan that was working its way to the surface.

Brennan felt herself growing very aroused. She remembered Angela's words about staying in control, but didn't know that she could continue on this path. She ran her hands inside his shirt until she met his waistband. Changing direction, she pulled her hands out of his shirt and released his Cocky belt buckle. She worked his shirttail out of his pants and realized her position had her breasts surrounding the back of his neck. She also felt him pushing his head harder into her breasts and she was taken off guard at the level of her arousal. She didn't know if she could finish her plan.

Booth felt her sharp inhalation and smiled. He knew she wasn't as unaffected as she pretended to be and he loved it. He was going to push her a little bit more and see what happened.

Brennan knew she had to refocus. She unbuttoned his shirt, starting at the bottom, and pulled it off completely. He had gone without his undershirt today and she was greeted with his solid chest. Starting at his wrists, she ran her hands all the way up his arms. Not her best move because she could barely breathe. Barely holding herself together, she splayed her hands across his pecs and squeezed. She knew she could not hold back the whimper when Booth pushed his head into her breasts again.

Booth was more turned on with her reaction than anything. Why was she trying to act like this wasn't getting to her? It sure as hell was getting to him. He wanted her to lose control even if she was supposed to be making him lose control. He pushed his head back and turned his face to the side. He could feel her heart pounding and her chest heaving. He knew she was close.

Brennan knew she was going to lose control. She had tried to keep Angela's words in the back of her mind but Booth really knew how to push her buttons and all he was using was his head. Her heart was beating out of control and she needed to have an orgasm. Trying one more time to distract him, she ran her hands all the way down his chest and scraped her nails down his six-pack. She loved his body and couldn't wait until they both were naked, stretched out on her bed. Flipping his button open, she pulled his zipper all the way down and cupped him through his boxers. He was just as aroused as she was.

Booth knew if he wanted her to have an orgasm before him, he would have to step it up. He was sidetracked as she ran her hand under the waistband of his boxers, but with her in that position he could do what he was planning. He grabbed her hands and held her bent over him. He turned his face to the side and rubbed his cheek against her breast and then turned his cheek to the other side rubbing against her other breast. He felt her nipples tighten and smiled. He turned his head as far as he could and blew a stream of warm air across her nipple.

Brennan found out she liked bondage as well as voyeurism. The way Booth was holding her hands, made her think of being tied down and she liked it. She felt his warm breath blow across her nipple and she was thankful he was holding onto her or she probably would have melted in a puddle on the floor. She knew she could not take much more.

Booth felt her tighten her arms and knew she was so close, yet she was still holding back. He wanted her out of control and she was almost there. He rubbed his cheek across her nipple and turned where he could reach with his tongue. He swiped his tongue across her once and he felt her arms start to tremble. He rotated in his chair so his body was turned sideways and he could reach her better. He let go of her arms at the same time he opened his mouth over her nipple. He grabbed her hip with one hand and her hand with the other, but never broke contact with her breast.

She was long gone. Booth was everywhere or at least it felt that way. She could not hold it together any longer. Forgetting what Angela had told her, she let go.

Booth felt her orgasm starting and he held on. He decided at the last minute to release her breast and claim her mouth. He swallowed the scream that ripped from her throat and lost control himself. He loved it, but the next time they had orgasms he wanted them to be laying down in a bed.

Brennan waited to come down from the high. So much for being the dominatrix and staying in control.

OK... Hit the little green button! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter has a lot of angst so be prepared! Other than that enjoy and let me know what you're thinking!**_

Chapter 5

Brennan could not believe she had lost control like that. When it came to Booth, it did not take very much, at all. Or so she was finding out. Angela would be so disappointed in her. She had tried, really she had. She pulled herself away from him and could not bring herself to meet his gaze. She knew he was staring at her, she could feel it. Why did she have to be so stubborn about this? Just admit that she loved him and that she knew that was him in the club and go on having wonderful orgasms. Would that be so hard?

Booth waited and wondered why she would not meet his gaze. Why was she acting this way? Did she not like what they had just shared or was she angry that he had made her lose control? He wanted to just blurt out that he loved her and that he had been the one in the club last night. Why were they doing this to each other? Booth zipped his pants and started on the buttons of his shirt. Still watching her, he noticed her hands were shaking.

"Bones?"

Brennan heard the question in his voice and fought the overwhelming urge to cry. This would not work. She had told Angela she could not do this. She was trying to be the hard-ass dominatrix that Angela had coached her on, but it simply wasn't working.

"Bones, please look at me. I don't understand what's going on between the two of us. Please talk to me."

Brennan knew she had to get out of there, before she ruined the facade. She had never met a dominatrix before, but she didn't really think one would run from the room crying. Was this worth the effort? She had to get out and quick.

"Bones, you can't just walk away like this. Please stay and let's talk about this. There is definitely something going on and I want us to talk it over. Why can't you see that? I know you feel it too, Bones. Let's stop running away from each other and run towards one another. We are good for each other."

Brennan felt more of the ice around her heart crumble away. She had perfected her self- preservation over the years, but at the moment she was having trouble remembering how to do that. She wanted to fall into Booth's arms and walk off into the sunset. She wanted to grab him and never let him go. She wanted to feel safe in his arms, besides, this was Booth and she knew he would always take care of her. Mentally berating herself, she knew she had to pull it together. This was not the way to succeed. She knew what she had to do even if she didn't like it.

"Now, Booth, why would I want to have anything more with you? I got what I came for. You provided a service to me. I came to show you how it feels to lose control, but we both ended up losing it. I enjoyed it and it was nice while it was happening, but now I have to get back to my life. We can remain partners and work the cases together, but really, that's all I need from you. I can take care of myself."

Brennan was so glad Booth couldn't see her knees knocking together. She had never said something so hurtful to him, well not on purpose. She cast a quick gaze upon his face and saw the hurt. It was written all over his face and it was all because of her. She could not look at him any longer or she would run into his arms and apologize over and over. She practically ran to the door and jerked it open. She had to get out of here, so she ran.

Booth could not believe his ears. His partner for almost six years had just lied her ass off. Did she honestly think he was that stupid? He had felt her reaction to everything he did to her. They brought each other to orgasm, fully clothed, AGAIN. He had no idea what kind of game she was playing, but he knew he would have to get to the bottom of it, and soon. He had to come up with a plan and he knew just who to call.

Brennan felt like she was going to hyper-ventilate. She had not slowed down since she ran out of Booth's office. She was able to hold her tears back until she climbed into her car. Once inside, the dam broke. She had not cried this hard since she walked away from Booth, at the airport, over a year ago. She cried until she felt like she could not cry anymore. She heard a tap on the window and tried to pull herself together. Looking up, she met the warm chocolate gaze of Seeley Booth. She had to break the eye contact before she pushed the door open and jumped into his arms.

Booth stood beside her car and all he wanted to do was jerk the door open. He wanted to give her space but he could not stand to see her cry. There were only a few occasions that he could actually remember her crying, but each time it had broken his heart. He opened his palm on the window and watched her closely.

"Temperance, let's not do this anymore. I care for you and I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual, so let's stop fighting our feelings and just go for it."

Brennan could not believe her ears. Had Booth really just said that? She wanted to jump out of the car and launch herself into his arms, but something was stopping her. She could hear Angela's words echoing through her head. "Make him sweat sweetie, don't give in until you know he can't take anymore." She thought he could take more and that's what was keeping her inside the car. The question was- how much more could she take? Her heart was already breaking and she needed Booth to comfort her and kiss her and make it all better. So why was she still sitting in this car?

Booth could see her fighting with herself. He knew she had feelings for him. He had known for quite some time now. He had received a letter from Pops when he was in Afghanistan and Pops asked about Bones. He had written that he missed seeing someone look at him the way Bones looked at him. That had put things in a new perspective for Booth. She loved him and he loved her, so why were they both being so stubborn?

"Bones, come on."

Brennan spared a glance at him and saw the hurt and concern there. She knew he cared for her, maybe even loved her, but she wanted to hear all those words from him. She wanted to feel surrounded by love, something that she could not even remember feeling like. She wanted all the wonderful things Angela had talked about but Booth was still tip-toeing around the subject. She had to hold out and keep up the facade. She looked him straight in the eye and gave a small shake of her head and pulled out of the parking space.

Booth watched as she pulled away. He knew he would have to push her and if that's what it would take then that is what he would do. Look out Temperance Brennan. Seeley Booth always got what he wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope that everyone has a HAPPY 4th of JULY! GOD Bless AMERICA! Happy reading and let me know what you think! :)**_

Chapter 6

Booth grabbed his cell phone and called the Jeffersonian.

"Yes, this is Agent Booth. I need to speak with Angela Montenegro."

Waiting for Angela to pick up the phone, he went over the last day and a half. He could not believe the things he had shared with his partner. His partner of almost six years, that he loved more than life itself. Why were they torturing each other this way?

"This is Angela."

"Angela, hey it's Booth."

Booth was met with silence. Was something wrong? Had Bones talked with Angela about what was going on?

"Angela?"

"Oh, yeah, hi Booth. What's going on today, handsome?"

"Angela, I really need to talk with you. Is there any way I can meet you for lunch? Say, the diner, at twelve thirty?"

"Yes, Booth, I can meet you then. See you soon."

Angela hung the phone up and wondered what was going on with Booth. Well, she probably already knew what was going on with him. Brennan was driving him crazy and he needed her to tell him what to do. She was wreaking havoc with those two, but honestly she loved it. She just wished they would go ahead and admit that they loved each other and get on with their lives. She would definitely help Booth because she wanted the two of them to be together, more than anything. Looking at the time, she started clearing things off her desk. She had to get her Cupid thoughts together and go help Boothie.

Booth sat at his and Bones favorite table, and waited for Angela. What would Angela say when she found out what was going on? Probably jump up and down. He knew that Angela, being Bones best friend, would be the perfect person to talk to about this. Or at least he hoped so.

"Hey, Booth"

He had been so distracted he didn't even see Angela walk in.

"Hey, Angela. I really appreciate you coming by. I have something I need to discuss with you, it's about Bones."

Angela watched his expression, as he talked. She knew this had to be getting to Booth, just because he was always so sensitive when it came to Brennan. She wondered if she could hold out, herself. She would have to give him the opportunity to talk and then she would decide what to do and what to tell him.

"Well, don't keep me waiting Booth."

"I know you know that Bones is a little different since her return to the states. Right? Of course, you know that. She's your best friend. Anyway, did she talk to you about something happening at the club, the other night?"

Angela watched Booth. This was going to be easier than she had thought.

"Yes, she did tell me that. Wait a minute, how did you know?" Playing dumb had always been a strong point for her.

Booth could feel his face turning red. Did he need to just blurt this out or take his time? After all, this was Bones best friend and he thought a lot of Angela. Was she going to be pissed off when she found out that mystery man, was him? Had Bones given her lots of details or just the necessary things?

"Oh good grief, Booth, I know it was you. Stop beating yourself up and being embarrassed about it. My Lord, that was six years in the making. You waited a hell of a lot longer than a lot of men would have waited."

"Whoa, Angela! What do you mean you know it was me? Does that mean that Bones knew it was me too? Did she tell you that she knew it was me?"

"Booth, take a breath, sweetie."

Booth felt his heart go into overtime. Did Bones know that it had been him? If so, why was she playing this game with both of their emotions? He needed answers and he needed them now.

"OK, Booth, are you ready to listen now? I will be perfectly happy to talk to you and let you know what's going on, but you have to stay calm and don't interrupt me."

Booth could not form the words to answer Angela. His mind was racing and so was his heart. He finally managed to shake his head, yes.

"OK, first of all, she was so scared when she got back to DC. She told me that she had finally come to terms with her feelings for you and that scared the hell out of her. You know how she is when she's scared, she runs. She didn't meet you at the reflecting pool and after that she was a total mess. I told her to just tell you how she felt, but you know Bren. She can't handle rejection very well, especially from you."

"So, Angela,what are you telling me? Are you saying that Bones is in love with me?"

"Yes, sweetie, that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. She's been in love with you for years now, but she just couldn't tell you. She was so afraid that you would not love her back and she has kept that to herself for protection."

"What? Angela, I love Bones. I guess in a way I was doing the same thing. I never came right out and said those words to her because I really didn't think she returned my feelings. I love her more than I have ever loved another woman. She is so beautiful and sometimes I can't even look at her because it's almost too much. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I want her to have my babies. Damn it, Angela, I just want to be with her. Period..."

"Oh, Booth, do you not think that I've been knowing that for years? I have been reading the both of you for a while now. You're a lot easier to read than Bren, but I know she loves you too."

"Why is she acting so weird then?"

"Well, Bren is weird, Booth. You need to give me a little more details with that. Weird how? Did something else happen after the club?"

Booth didn't know how much details he needed to give Angela, but he wanted her to understand what he was talking about.

Angela wasn't quite sure how she was going to handle this. Booth might get a little angry when he found out she had put Brennan up to the weirdness.

"Yes, Angela, something else happened this morning. We had a very intense moment in my office and then she ran and would not even look at me. I can feel there is definitely something going on and she wants to give in but then she always pulls back. And now, with everything you told me it definitely does not make sense."

Angela knew it would be better if she just blurted out the truth. She would lose her nerve if she didn't just say it.

"Booth, it's my fault. I told Bren to play hard to get. I told her to dress like a vamp and play the dominatrix act so you would fall to your knees and proclaim your love for her. She really did not want to do it and I had to convince her. I wanted her to feel so loved by you, Booth. Please don't be angry at her. You can be mad at me, but just don't be mad at her."

Booth knew he should be mad, at both of them, but this was Angela. And Angela loved a good scam, especially when it came to him and Bones. He thought it was actually kind of comical, that she had put Bones up to this. He couldn't help the smile that broke out across his face.

"So, does that mean you're not mad at me?"

"No, Angela, I'm not mad at you. I do want your help though."

"You want my help? OK, what can I do?"

"You can help me come up with a way to make Bones super jealous."

Angela knew she shouldn't feel excitement over this, but jealousy was a very good way to get someone to admit their real feelings. And it would be fun.

"Oh yeah, Booth, count me in."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for the delay guys. It's been a little busy around here. Here goes and I hope you all enjoy! Let me know! :)_**

Chapter 7

Angela thought she would lose her nerve before Brennan got there, but she had to keep giving herself the pep talk. She knew this was really going to get Bren, but she did owe Booth a big favor. She sat on the couch, in Brennan's office, and went over the plan she and Booth had come up with. It needed to be done to get her to finally admit her true feelings for him. Maybe it could be a little less harsh but this would definitely get her attention. She watched as her best friend came into view and she started to feel nervous again. She waited and saw Brennan coming straight towards her office. There would be no backing out now.

"Ange? What's going on?"

"Hey, sweetie. I need to talk to you."

"Is there something going on, Angela?"

"Well, sweetie, there is. You might want to sit down before I tell you."

Angela watched Brennan's face for any kind of emotion, but she never saw any. This may not be as difficult as she thought. She waited for Brennan to sit down, on the couch, and she just went for it.

"Sweetie, Booth and Rebecca are trying to make a go of things."

"Angela, I don't know what that means."

"Sweetie, it means they are trying to make things work. They are trying to be a family for Parker's sake."

Brennan felt like Angela had knocked the breath out of her, completely. This could not be happening. How could Booth share the passionate moments with her, but want to be with Rebecca? She thought they were making progress. And what about what Angela had told her? That Booth would let her know that he thought she was a beautiful goddess that he wanted to spend his life with. What happened to all that? Was it all just bullshit?

"Sweetie, will you talk to me, please?"

Angela really hoped that Brennan would forgive her and Booth, when she found out this was all just to make her jealous. She felt really bad about this. She could see the hurt in Bren's eyes. She didn't like to see that look on her face, especially when she was the one that put it there. This could be a disaster.

"Ange, I need to get to work. I will see you later."

Angela watched her best friend walk away and knew she was so upset. Booth better have his shit together, this could get very ugly. She was already regretting her decision to trick Brennan. Booth better get it together and get this done before she lost her nerve and told her friend the truth.

Brennan barely made it to limbo before she broke down. She had told Angela she had work to do, but really she just had to get away and be alone. Why was Booth doing this to her? How could someone share the level of intimacy they had shared and then walk away to be with their ex? They had already lost a whole year together and now what was going to happen with their partnership? She knew she wanted him and wanted a relationship so why did she not just tell him this? Why was it so hard for her to make a commitment? Especially with Booth. Why couldn't they just be honest with one another? They probably wouldn't even be in this situation if they had been honest with each other.

"Booth? Do you have this plan worked out?"

"Angela, why are you calling me now? I thought we said we would meet at the diner for lunch. And you would bring Bones and I would bring Rebecca. What happened to that plan?"

"Honestly, Booth, I don't know if I can get Bren to come with me. When I told her that you were back with Rebecca, she was heartbroken."

"She said she was heartbroken?"

"Of course not, Booth. Like Bren would ever say anything like that. Especially dealing with her emotions. I could just tell she was very hurt. Sometimes with Bren, she never has to say anything, her face says it all."

"Should we pull out before this gets any worse?"

"I don't know, Booth. What do you think? I'm afraid that she will have a hard time forgiving us when she finds out we played with her emotions. I really shouldn't be doing this to my best friend."

"Angela, this will be over soon and I will talk with her about everything. She won't hold you at fault for any of this."

Angela watched the emotions play across his face and couldn't believe what they were doing. Bren was going to be so pissed when all this was over. She knew what she had to do.

"Booth, I'm giving you twenty-four hours and if things aren't out in the open, I will have to tell Bren. This was such a bad idea and honestly I don't know why I agreed to this. She's my best friend and I love her very much and if you hurt her I will absolutely kill you. There's one thing I have to ask you Booth. And I want you to be completely honest about it."

"Sure, Angela, whatever you want to ask. I'll be as honest as I can."

"Do you love her Booth? I don't mean infatuation or a crush, I mean total knockdown head-over-heels in love. Could you look me in the eye and tell me that's how you feel about her. If you can't do that, I will not be able to help you with this little plan of yours. She is one hell of a friend and person and I will not stand by and see her get hurt. Especially by you."

Booth should be angry with Angela, he knew that, but how could he when all she was concerned about was her best friend. His partner of six years. The woman that he loved, more than life itself.

"Angela, I promise I only have Bones best interest at heart. I really can't explain why I can't come right out and tell her how much I love her. I guess the same reason she can't come out and tell me. We're both stubborn and we don't like change. Bones doesn't want to get hurt and she does whatever she can to protect herself and her heart. I never want to be the person that hurts her. So I have taken myself out of the equation when it comes to her heart. Until now. I can't take this anymore. I want her to be mine. I want us to be together. This has got to work."

"OK, Booth, I believe you. I want you guys to be together too, but I meant what I said. You have twenty-four hours to make this work or I'm telling Brennan everything. With or without you."

Angela closed her phone without telling Booth goodbye. She still couldn't believe she had agreed to help Booth. If this back-fired, she was going to kick his ass. And then she would kick her own.


	8. Chapter 8

_**OK, guys, is there anyone still out there? Well, I know you're out there. Lots of hits and alerts, but no feedback. Come on and give me some inspiration, please... Just press the button at the bottom of the screen... ;)**_

Chapter 8

Angela walked down the stairs leading to the area Brennan referred to as "Limbo". She knew this was where her friend was hiding. She always hid down here when they weren't working on a case. This was one of her outlets, here at the Jeffersonian. She could always come down here and Angela knew that better than anyone. She really hoped and prayed this did not hurt their friendship.

Brennan studied the ancient bones staring back at her. She always knew she could come down here and lose herself in her work. Even if these remains were over two-hundred years old, she still wanted to put a face with it. That's what she did and she was good at it. She knew she couldn't hide down here forever, but right now this is where she needed to be.

"Bren, sweetie, are you OK?"

Angela kept her eyes on her friend, watching for any sign of emotion. She never saw any changes in her expression or displays of anger. This was not a good sign. She knew she was going to break.

"Please, Bren, talk to me. I really don't like it when you get this quiet."

"Angela, I will be fine. I take care of myself, I always have and I always will. There is no reason for you to worry about me."

This was not going to work. She felt so guilty for agreeing to do this. She was knowingly hurting her best friend. She especially didn't like it when Bren talked like a robot without any kind of emotions. Still watching Bren, she walked over to the platform and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Sweetie, please look at me."

Angela knew she sounded strong, but that was the last thing she felt. She knew if she saw the tears pooling, in her friends eyes, she wouldn't be able to stand it. It always took so much for Brennan to cry and when she did, it absolutely broke her heart.

"Ange, I realize you are concerned for me and my heart. Which in actuality makes no sense whatsoever, because my heart is just an organ. It can feel no pain. I, on the other hand..."

Angela knew it was coming. She had helped break her own friends heart. She wanted to help Booth and Bren get together, but this was just the wrong way to handle it. She had to tell her the truth, right now.

"I, Angela, am fine. You told me about Booth and I admit that I was shocked, but things will work out. And if the two of them were meant to be together then that's how it will be. I am fine, Angela."

Sure she was. Brennan thought she could play the Ice Queen role with her, but she was so wrong. Angela knew she was hurting. She knew her better than anyone, well maybe except Booth, and she knew what the pain looked like when it was written all over her face.

"Sweetie..."

"Angela, I no longer want to talk about this. Do you need something?"

Angela wanted to just hug her friend, but she knew not to push the issue. If Brennan said to drop it, then that's what they needed to do. She would ask her the dreaded question and see what happened. She knew she would put up a fight, so she had to be prepared for a battle.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go get some lunch, at the diner."

Angela didn't even have to prepare for a fight. She really didn't have to wait on a response.

"Sure." Brennan was already headed back up the steps.

Angela watched her friend go back up the steps. She took several deep breaths and took off after her. This was going to be a bad experience, she could already tell.

* * *

"Seeley?"

Booth was trying to keep his cool, as he and Rebecca sat down at the diner. He really didn't know what to expect when Bones and Angela got here. His heart was already beating over time.

"Earth to Seeley. I honestly can't believe you talked me into this. I don't understand why you and Dr. Brennan just can't admit your true feelings. I have known, for quite some time, that the two of you have feelings for each other. Why is it always so hard for you to admit what you're feeling? Does Dr. Brennan have that problem too? "

"Rebecca, let's not go there right now. I realize you are doing me a huge favor, but I really don't want to talk about my feelings and all that. Just please cooperate and do what we talked about. This is the only time I will ask this of you."

"That's good, Seeley. I just hope this doesn't blow up in your face. Dr. Brennan is a very nice woman and she has feelings for you, but this could be a bad idea. I want you to be happy, so if this will help, I will do this for you. Just this time, though."

"Thanks, Rebecca. I really appreciate this."

Booth really hoped and prayed that this idea would work. He wanted to be with Bones, more than anything, but he also wanted to see her true reaction and feelings for him. If this did back fire on him, he was ready to beg and grovel. Whatever he had to do to keep Bones, that's what he would do. Why were they both being so stubborn? They had chemistry, no doubt. He couldn't wait to get his hands all over her. She was like a firecracker and he couldn't wait to set her off. He could still feel her breasts pressed against him. He had to quit thinking about her or he would be sporting a hard on when she walked in. This had to work.

"Seeley, are you ready?"

Booth had to look up and see that Rebecca's mouth was moving. He felt like things were happening in slow motion. He heard her say something but couldn't really make it out. He swiveled his head around and saw what Rebecca was referring to. Angela and Bones had just walked in.

"OK, it's now or never. Thanks again, Rebecca, I owe you big time."

"Well, we can talk about that later. Just get this over with and be convincing. I don't want to make a repeat performance."

Booth winked at her and swallowed. Well, it was more like a gulp. He looked across the diner and met the most beautiful pair of blue eyes, he had ever seen. It was show time.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well here goes, angst and anger, let me know what you think..._**

Chapter 9

Brennan saw Booth and Rebeca immediately. She wanted to turn around and run out of the diner, but that wasn't her. She never ran, well yes she did. Of course, this time Booth had already seen her and she couldn't just turn around and run. So she followed Angela to the table.

Angela felt like a dog for doing this to her friend. Judging by the look on Rebeca's face, she wasn't very happy about this either. She walked past their table and barely spoke. She sat down at the table that was diagonal from Booth's. Making sure that Bren could see what was going on at the table. That had been Booth's idea.

"Sweetie, do you want to go somewhere else?"

Brennan heard Angela, but she didn't answer immediately. Her mind was racing around with the images and feelings of her and Booth's encounters. She couldn't believe this was happening. After what they had shared the last few days, hearing the news of Booth and Rebeca's reconciliation had really blown her away. She was really hurt and so confused.

"Sweetie?"

"I'm sorry, Ange, I'm just a bit distracted. This is fine, though. We won't be here for long, so I'll be fine."

Angela knew she was going to lose it. Brennan was so hurt, she could not be a part of hurting her friend this way. She had never seen Brennan this distracted. She could probably tell her they found some ancient Egyptian remains and she would not even react. This would have to stop. She tried, especially for Booth's sake, but this was her best friend. She could not purposely hurt her.

"Bren, I have to tell you something."

Brennan could not pull her eyes away from Booth. He was smiling and saying something to Rebeca. He looked so happy, it broke her heart. She wanted to be the person he smiled at like that. She thought she was ready to tell him how she really felt, but now she would never get the opportunity. This was the story of her life. Everyone around her went on to find happiness, but she was always left behind. A lot of that was her own fault, but this time it was different. She usually compartmentalized and got over her emotions but this was Booth. She loved him and that confession was six years in the making and now she wouldn't even be able to tell him.

"Ange, I love him." Brennan felt the tears running down her cheeks, but there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

Oh Lord, Booth was going to kill her but she could no longer sit and watch her friend suffer. Bren was one of the strongest people she had ever met and she was literally breaking down right before her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, you're going to kill me. This was all an act to get you jealous."

Brennan sat there wondering if what she just heard was real or just her imagination. It was all an act? So Booth sitting there gazing at Rebeca was all an act? It was to make her jealous? That was just absurd.

"Bren, did you hear what I said? Booth and Rebeca are not back together. I helped him come up with this plan. This is partly my fault. Well, mostly my fault. He asked me to bring you here so he could be here with Rebeca and you would see them here."

This was not happening. Her best friend had been a part of this terrible plan? A plan that had just about tore her heart out. She had not felt heartbreak like this since she was fifteen and her whole family left her.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry. I understand if you never want to talk to me ever again. I should have never agreed to be a part of this. And playing with your emotions like this, there is no excuse. I am so so sorry."

Brennan tried to look at her friend. She really did. But right now, she had no idea what to do with her anger and her emotions. The two people she trusted most in this world had just betrayed her. How was this supposed to play out?

"Please, Bren, talk to me. Cuss or yell, whatever you need to do, just please talk to me. I hate myself for doing this. I just felt like I needed to repay Booth. I owed him a favor."

That statement got her attention and she finally looked at her friend. She saw the pain written on Angela's face. The tears that were running down her cheeks and she spoke.

"What do you mean, Angela? Why did you owe Booth a favor?"

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?"

Brennan had been staring at Angela and didn't even see the waitress walk up. She glanced away from Angela and looked at the waitress, noticing the woman was staring between the both of them. She wondered what kind of picture they were making.

"No, thanks."

The waitress could not get away fast enough and Brennan actually felt sorry for her. She knew the girl had been doing her job and very obviously had walked up on a very uncomfortable scene. Poor girl, she would leave her a nice tip.

"OK, Angela, why do you owe Booth a favor?"

"I told Booth about our plan. He knows that I put you up to the new look and acting like you were a dominatrix. He also knows that you knew it was him at the club. After he found that out and the way I felt about double crossing him, I really felt like I owed him a favor."

"This was how you repaid him? My feelings and my emotions were the way to get straight with him? Angela, what were you thinking?"

"Honestly, sweetie, I really don't know. All I saw was the hurt written all over Booth's face. I have wanted the two of you together for years and then this opportunity presented itself. I had a very weak moment and I just jumped. I really hope you can forgive me, Bren."

Brennan looked at Angela, the woman whom she had been friends with for years, and she saw the hurt written all over her face. She knew Angela loved playing matchmaker, but going to these extremes was just too much. She felt like she needed to scream and get this anger out but she couldn't. She knew Angela just wanted to get them together and this had obviously been the best way for her.

"Bren, I told Booth he had twenty-four hours to get this plan underway and he struggled with it too. We both thought about calling it off but we didn't. I was really going to give him a shot, but I could not continue to watch you struggle and hurt. I know you may not believe me, but I love you and you are my best friend. I am so sorry this little plan got so out of hand. I never meant for any of this to happen. Please forgive me."

Brennan had seen Angela cry many times, but not like this. She knew that Angela was truly sorry for this outcome. Things had gotten way out of hand but she wasn't totally innocent herself. All of this could have been avoided if she had met Booth at the reflecting pool and told him the truth. She reached across the table and took Angela's hand.

"Ange, I know you didn't mean for all of this to happen. Booth and I really need to be open and truthful with each other. All of this could have gone a lot differently if we had been that way from the beginning. I do forgive you. You are my best friend and I love you as much as I am capable of loving someone."

Angela felt the relief wash over her. She was so scared that she had ruined everything with Brennan. Thank goodness, Brennan was so forgiving. Thinking about that made her cry harder. She was truly grateful for this moment but there was a looming question.

"Sweetie, what about Booth?"

Brennan didn't know how to answer that, but she would think of something. She had to get out of here. She felt like forgiving Angela had been the right thing, but she also felt like a caged animal. She was angry at herself and at Booth. She just had to go. Pulling a twenty out of her pocket she laid it on the table.

"Angela, I appreciate our talk but I have to get out of here. Please make sure the waitress gets that."

"Bren, I'm really sorry. I do love you very much and I will never betray our friendship again."

Brennan grabbed Angela's hand and gave it a squeeze. She felt the tears welling in her eyes. "I know, Ange."

Angela was hesitant to let her friends hand go but she did. She turned around and saw the look on Booth's face. Brennan was headed right for his table. She didn't know what Brennan said, but it couldn't be good, judging by the look on Booth's face.

Brennan's words echoed around the room as she stormed out the door.

Booth couldn't believe the words she had just screamed out at him. He had never heard those words leave her mouth but after hearing his partner scream Fuck You, he had to go after her.


	10. Chapter 10

_Well I tried to hurry and get this update out there, I hope you guys like it.. Thanks for the reviews and for the response, I **REALLY **appreciate it!_

Chapter 10

Brennan stormed out of the diner. She could never remember a time where she was this angry at Booth. Even their second case hadn't been this bad. She was so angry, she couldn't stop the tears rolling down her face. The last two days, she had turned into a crier and she really didn't like it.

"Bones!"

Booth was trying to remain calm, but enough was enough. This fiasco was definitely out of hand. He had never seen that look on her face and he did not like it. He really wished he hadn't decided to play with her emotions this way. He loved her and you didn't really do things like this to someone you loved.

Brennan kept going. She heard Booth behind her and knew from his tone that he was angry. She wished she could take those two words back because she had never said them to anyone, much less her partner. The man she loved. She knew sometimes drastic times called for drastic measures, and if seeing the man you loved sitting there with an ex-lover- the mother of his child wasn't a drastic time- what was. She kept running until she got to an alley about five blocks from the diner. She cut down the alley and waited to see if Booth would catch her.

Booth saw her turn down the alley and ran a little faster. He didn't like the thoughts of her standing in a dark alley, all alone. He had to get to her and talk to her. He knew he had to confess everything to her and needed to make sure he was ready for that. Cam had once told him that he needed to make sure he loved her with everything because if he told her and then broke her heart she would never recover. He knew that was true because Bones never put her heart out on the line, that's how she protected herself. He had no intentions of ever hurting her. He wanted to love her and make her happy. He rounded the corner and saw her standing there, she had her head pressed back against the bricks and she was crying. He hated himself for this.

"Bones?"

Brennan knew he had seen her turn down the alley, but her emotions got the best of her and she couldn't hold them back any longer. Even hearing his voice, she couldn't stop the tears pouring down her cheeks. She was so overwhelmed right now and she was still very angry. This would get worse before it got better.

"Bones, please look at me. I am so sorry. I have a lot to tell you right now and I really need to know that you're listening. Please look at me."

Brennan could hear the hurt in his voice and that made her angry. She wanted to feel compassion for him and this was not the time for her to feel that towards him. She wanted him to know how angry she was.

"Did you not hear me in the diner? I thought that would make things very clear for you."

Booth wanted to feel hurt right now, but he knew her emotions were doing the talking. That, alone, was a huge sign that she was very upset. He had not seen her let her emotions do the talking. Well not very many times. He could probably count them on one hand.

"Bones, I really need to tell you something and I need for you to listen."

"Booth, don't stand there and think you can tell me what to do. I am certainly in no mood for you to be bossy. Right now all I want to do is scream at you or slap you. Well, maybe both."

Booth knew he better not laugh at her or even smile, but damn he loved her. She was so feisty and although she wanted some people to think she was the Ice Queen, she usually wore her heart on her sleeve.

"Bones, I am not being bossy. I just really want to talk to you and it would be really great for you to listen."

Brennan did not deny him or really acknowledge him. She had found a spot on the wall and stared at it. She could not meet his gaze quite yet because the anger was slowly leaving her soul and she wasn't ready to forgive him, just yet.

"Bones, we have been partners and friends for almost six years. We have been through so much together and I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose that or lose you."

Booth waited for any kind of reaction. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to see those beautiful eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. He knew he better keep talking, so he pressed on.

"Bones, when I was away I had lots of time to think. I did write a few letters to Parker, but mostly I would sit and think. Do you know what I was thinking about most of the time?"

Brennan was trying so hard to stay strong but the sweet tone in his voice was making it so difficult. She was going to break, any minute now.

"It was you, Bones. I thought about everything. All of our cases, every conversation we have ever had, our fights and all the laughs we've shared. The thing that I thought about the most, though, was your smile. I love your smile, Bones. When it's a truly genuine smile, it reaches all the way to your eyes and makes them sparkle. I love to see that sparkle."

"That's all bullshit, Booth. If you feel that way then why have you hurt me this way?"

Booth could see her tears starting to gather again. He didn't want to see her eyes fill with tears that he had put there, but he also knew there was no way around it. He knew this whole plan had been such a bad idea, but he had went with it anyway.

"Bones, I am so sorry. Please believe me when I say that. I never meant for this to go this far. All I wanted was for you to show your feelings and maybe a little jealousy but honestly, I didn't know this would hurt you so bad."

Brennan could no longer avoid his chocolate stare. She met his gaze and felt her heart almost stop. She saw the tears running down his cheeks and another piece of the ice around her heart fell. She wanted to reach out to him but at the last minute she changed her mind.

"I convinced Angela to help me come up with a way to make you jealous and then I talked Rebeca into going along with the plan. I did this thinking that everything would be OK but I never imagined this. I am so so sorry."

"Booth, while you're being so forthcoming, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Booth looked at her and wondered if he needed to go ahead and tell her everything. This was a very hard decision, he had already told her so much and hurt her. He didn't think he needed to say anything else. At least, not right now.

"No, Bones, I think that's all."

Brennan stared at Booth. Was he kidding? She knew what his deal was but yet he was standing here telling her there was nothing else to confess. Why was he putting her through this? Well, if he wanted to play this kind of game then she would show him exactly what she thought.

"Booth, I know you're full of shit. I know that you love me and I know that it was you at the club. Why are you standing there lying to me again?"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Welp here goes nothing... Hope you guys don't hate me, let me know! ;)**_

Chapter 11

Booth stood, speechless. How did she know both of those things? He thought there was a chance that she knew it had been him at the club, but how did she know about his true feelings?

"What?" Booth felt the tremor in his own voice, but he couldn't stop it. His partner had just blown his mind.

"Booth, you're really surprising me. I thought you were strong and honest. Why have you been so cowardly and deceitful?"

Booth felt those words rock the ground he was standing on, but he knew she was being truthful. He had turned into something that he had tried to avoid his whole adult life- a coward. He had fought in wars, taken lives, been shot and now he was someone that he didn't even recognize. What happened?

"Bones..."

"Booth, I really wish there was another way to do this, but you have given me no choice."

"Whoa, Bones, do you think you're completely innocent in this matter? You have played a push and pull game with me for years. Do you think that's fair? I know that I have screwed up, but you have too."

"Push and pull game, what does that mean?"

Booth felt like he was going to explode. For the woman to be a genius, sometimes she was so clueless. He knew that she wasn't acting, though. The first time she had said those words to him, he really thought she was trying to be cute but he realized later that she definitely wasn't.

"Bones, it means that you have played my emotions and given me hope that we could be together. You would push something in my face, like a hug or even a kiss under the mistletoe, and it would give me hope that we could be together. Then you would pull back and make it clear that we would never be together."

Brennan weighed her next words very carefully. She knew that was true. She had always had a very hard time with her feelings and Booth, more than anyone, had scared the hell out of her. She had wanted those feelings with him, but she also did not want to be hurt. She knew he was being honest.

"Booth, I understand what you are saying. I do. We have played this game for years now and it's just as much my fault as it is yours. We cannot continue on this path and be partners or even friends. We have to decide if our emotions are worth following or just moving on."

What the hell had she just said. Booth felt his anger rising again. She didn't want to be friends or partners and she wanted him to make the decision? Holy shit, he was going to lose his temper.

"Damn it, Bones, what the hell are you talking about? Do you honestly hear yourself? Are you seriously talking about emotions and walking away? I have never heard you talking such craziness. Do emotions get in your way now? Is that what the new change with Dr. Brennan really is? It's certainly not because you've changed into a vamp. I know that was an act. Did you finally grow some emotions?"

Booth knew he should not have said that, but now his emotions were doing the talking. He could not believe that she was talking about splitting their partnership up and moving on. He was really pissed and apparently she was too. He didn't have time to react before her hand came across his cheek. He had never been slapped that hard in his life.

"Booth, you have no idea what you're talking about. You were completely out of line with that comment."

"So, tell me what I missed Bones. Tell me what I don't know."

Brennan was so angry at him. He had no idea what she had been through on the Maluku Project. She had been held at gunpoint by a guerrilla soldier. She had really thought her life was going to end. And when you have a gun pointed at your head, you think about a lot of things. Everything runs together and you want to right the wrongs and the might have beens are everywhere. She decided then, that she did not want to think of Booth as a might have been, but she wasn't used to her emotions running things and when she came home, she ran. She was struggling with this big change in herself and with everything that had transpired between the two of them. And now, Booth was making fun of her emotional state. She did not appreciate that and she would let him know.

"You are being an asshole, Booth."

"Bones, you say I don't know or understand, so make me."

Brennan wanted to turn and run, but she thought about something Angela had told her- Make him sweat. She wanted a response from Booth, so this was her moment. She was going to make him sweat and she didn't even care if someone saw them.

"OK, Booth, if you want me to make you understand then I will try."

Booth didn't really know what to expect. He wanted Bones to be honest with him and let him know what was going on, but he never expected what happened next. He didn't even have time to move before she grabbed his collar and pulled his lips down to hers.

Brennan felt his shock when she kissed him. She wanted him to know what the push and pull, as he called it, felt like. She held his collar and kept her mouth glued to his. She wanted to get her point across, so she used her leverage to spin them around, where his back was pressed to the brick wall. She put everything into this kiss, even if they were standing outside in the broad daylight.

Booth had to open his eyes and stare at the face pressed to his. He felt like it was real, but he had to make sure. Yep, this was Bones and she was kissing the daylights out of him. He had no idea what was going on but he would enjoy it while it lasted. He moved his hands to cup her hips and she grabbed them and moved them back to his sides.

"Bones?" Booth couldn't help the questioning in his voice. Why did she not want his hands on her?

Brennan wanted to remain in control and she knew if Booth put his hands on her, she would not be able to. She was trying to hold back the whimper that kept threatening to come out. That was really pissing her off, she needed to stay in control. She needed to keep him distracted. She ran her hands down his sides, under his coat, and she could feel his stomach muscles tighten. That was more like it. She pulled his shirttail out of his pants, needing to feel his warm skin.

Booth felt like he was on fire. They had gone from zero to sixty so fast he was having a very hard time controlling himself. He felt her small hands start to unbuckle his belt. He pushed his tongue inside her mouth and moved his hand so quickly, this time, he caught her off guard. He felt the warm weight of her breast and squeezed. He also felt her response to that and held on.

Brennan pushed her upper body into his and lowered his zipper. She decided his hand felt too good to make him move it.

"Booth, I want to feel you inside me. Right here against this wall, where anyone could see us. Oh yeah, squeeze harder."

Oh no, Bones was going to talk dirty to him. He wouldn't last if she did that. Although, he did listen to her and squeezed her breast tighter. Booth felt her hand slide inside his boxers as he ran his thumb over her nipple. He wanted their naked skin pressed together. He also wanted her shirt off, but he didn't push.

Brennan wanted to feel their skin against each other, instead, she ran her hand inside his boxers and filled her hand with his flesh. He was so hard. She wanted him, so bad.

"Booth,what do you want me to do? Are you close?"

He could only muster a grunt. He was trying to make his words come out, but the only thing that happened was a moan and a groan. He couldn't help his hips, they were moving on their own. If she squeezed him any tighter, he would lose it. Obviously, she read his mind.

Brennan had never been so turned on. She ran her hand down the length of his penis and stopped at the tip. She felt the liquid there and rubbed her thumb across it. She, then, did something that she had never done. She brought her thumb up to her mouth and licked it off.

"You taste so good, Booth. Do you want me to get on my knees and please you? Do you want me to pull down my underwear and ride you against this wall? Would you like that? "

Damn, this woman was driving him to the brink of madness. Of course, he would like all those options. He started pushing his hips harder into her hand and moved his hand down to cup her through her skirt.

"Why don't I just push you up against this wall and fuck you from behind? Would you like that Temperance? I can feel how wet you are."

Brennan felt herself miss a beat. He had surprised her with that move and it felt so good. She let herself press her heat into his hand, just for a second. She wrapped her hand around him again and moved it up and down. She could feel him fixing to lose control.

"What do you like, Booth? Hmmm? I want to ride you while you play with my breasts. Do you think you'll like that? Do you want me to tell you I daydream about you all the time? That I have played the events from the other night over and over and I know I want more. I want to feel every part of you inside me. Would you like to hear me tell you that I love you?"

Booth was so close to orgasm, but even in his daze, he heard those words. His heart was leaping with joy, but what happened next floored him.

Brennan pulled back and looked at his face. She adjusted her shirt and her skirt, but never broke the eye contact.

"Booth, remember this feeling forever. That's exactly how I felt when Angela told me you were back with Rebeca. I do have emotions, Booth, I always have. I think what just happened qualifies as a push and pull and we're both guilty."

Booth stood silently, as he watched her walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Well, sorry it's taken me a few days, but here goes. Hope y'all enjoy! :)**_

Chapter 12

Booth felt like such an asshole. Bones had just called him one and now he knew exactly why. He treated the woman that he loved this way? No wonder he was going to be alone for the rest of his life. He tried not to think about how turned on he was. Bones had just blown him out of the water. She could say what she wanted but he knew she was just as turned on as he was. He couldn't even walk down the street with this going on. He thought about taking matters into his own hands, but instead he just tucked his shirt in and buckled his pants. This was going to be a very long day.

Brennan caught a cab, in front of the new Mexican restaurant. She had to go home and quickly. This whole situation was completely out of hand. She had wanted to make Booth realize they were both to blame, and although she got her point across, she was very aroused. Thankfully, the cab pulled up in front of her building. She quickly paid the cabbie and hopped out.

Booth walked back into the Federal Building. He needed to be alone. His mind was strictly on his partner. He loved her and he needed to just tell her, this was getting ridiculous. He stopped when he heard his name.

"Agent Booth?"

"Not now, Andy. I have something important waiting in my office."

Booth headed for the elevator and stepped inside. He didn't even reach over to press the button for the tenth floor. A woman stepped on and asked what floor he wanted. He told her and fell silent again. His mind could not focus on anything except Bones. He knew he had to go talk to her. Pulling his cell phone out he called the Jeffersonian to see if she was there.

Brennan was very restless. She tried working on her newest book, but she was so distracted she could not concentrate. She had really hurt Booth today. She knew that even though he never said a word to her, he was hurting. She could always look at his eyes and know what was going on. She didn't understand the two of them, why couldn't they just admit their feelings and move on with their lives? She had to find something to do with herself.

Booth had spoken with Angela and found out Bones never came back in. He and Angela talked everything out and thankfully there were no hard feelings. He knew she just cared for her best friend and could not hurt her more than she had already been hurt. He could not be angry at her for that. He always knew, as long as Angela was there, Bones would never be alone. He made sure things were cleared off his desk and headed back downstairs. He was going to talk with his partner.

Brennan had the tub filled, the candles lit and her favorite tribal music playing. She knew that a bath was sometimes the best way for her to unwind and try to relax. Today, if any day, called for a nice long bath. She undressed quickly, turned the overhead lights out and climbed into the tub. Her mind could not stop remembering the look on Booth's face. She had said she loved him and then took it back. His face had been so hopeful when she said those three words and then she ruined it with the silly game they just couldn't stop playing. She needed to stop thinking about that. She turned the tub jets on and slid down deeper into the water.

Booth was stuck in traffic. Not different than any other day here in DC, but today he wanted to yell at the cars to move out of his way. He had to talk with Bones. This game had gotten out of hand and they needed to stop playing. He was going to tell her that he loved her and wanted a relationship. Either she was ready or she wasn't. They had already wasted so much time playing these games and he had had enough. Things were going to change, starting today.

Brennan felt the tension finally leaving her body. She just needed to stay this way and get herself totally relaxed then she could probably work on the book. The jets felt so good on her tired and tense muscles but there was something she just couldn't put her finger on. She was really wound up and wanted to relax but... No she didn't need to do that. She did not need to touch herself and imagine it was Booth's hands and lips all over her. She turned the music up and realized that was a mistake. The drums were pounding and all she could think about was sex. She needed some relief and it wasn't like someone would know.

Booth had finally started moving, there had been an accident, and everyone had to stop to look. He had time to figure out what he was going to say and hopefully Bones would be in a mood to listen.

The trip across town had gone very quickly. He was almost reluctant when he pulled up at her building. He thought he would be ready but this back and forth game they had been playing for over five years, had him doubting himself. He knew they both had very strong feelings for each other but there was always something holding them back. He never wanted to hurt her again but he also wanted to keep his heart in check too. He knew that Bones was the woman for him, and he wanted them to spend the rest of their lives together. He walked up to the front of her building and the doorman immediately recognized him. He smiled and opened the door and Booth smiled back but kept his head clear. He was going to get his woman.

Brennan knew she should feel ashamed that it was coming to this, but she felt too good to think that way. Her skin was so flushed, she could feel the heat coming off her. All she had to do was think about Booth's beautiful eyes and his very masculine hands and she was ready to go off. She ran her hands down and cupped her breasts. She knew she wanted Booth to do this. He had only cupped one at a time, but she wanted both his hands on her at the same time. Her legs were growing restless and her hips were arching under the water. She wanted to hear his voice. She knew all she needed was to hear his voice and she would orgasm.

"Booth, oh Booth!"

Brennan knew she wouldn't be able to stop her words or the scream that was threatening, so she turned the music up louder. "Booth!"

Booth heard Bones scream as soon as he stepped off the elevator. Was she in trouble? Was she hurt? He took off down the hallway and grabbed the keys back out of his pocket. He had a key to her apartment and he was using it. He jammed the key into the lock and shoved the door open. He heard the loud music coming from the bathroom but he didn't see Bones. He moved through her apartment and called her name.

"Bones!"

Brennan could have sworn she heard Booth call her name. Now she was hearing things. She felt herself starting to tremble and she pushed her hand under the water. Cupping one breast, she ran her finger around her mound and moaned. She was very close but there was definitely something missing.

Booth moved through her apartment, looking around for her. He called her name again but never heard a response. He heard something from the bathroom and moved in that direction. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on in the tub. There was Bones, laying in the tub, pleasuring herself. Holy shit, that was the hottest thing he had ever seen. And she was obviously thinking of him as she did it. He watched her and she never even opened her eyes. He had been so quiet, she never even heard him walk up. He wanted her so bad, he couldn't help the sound that came from his throat. He was thankful the music was so loud, now he could watch her and moan all he wanted.

Brennan was so close to having an orgasm. She had never been so excited without a partner. That was the reason, her partner. Oh Booth, how she wished he were here. She loved everything about him and couldn't wait to feel his hands all over her. She squeezed her breast tighter and ran her fingernail across her nipple.

Booth had to remove his jacket and started on his tie. He felt like he was going to pass out and he was so hard, he hurt. There was nothing more he wanted to do than pull his aching penis out and stroke it along with her. He didn't need to do that because he didn't want to freak her out completely when she opened her eyes. He was going to hold out and see where this would lead them when she was finished.

Brennan could swear she smelled Booth. She wanted him to be here. She would love to look down and see his broad shoulders between her thighs. To feel his tongue push inside of her and his mouth surrounding her nipple. She felt herself falling over the edge and the last thing she thought of was Booth's chocolate brown eyes. The way he would look at her and that thought made her scream out his name.

"Booth!"

Booth wanted this woman more than anything in this world and he would have her, right now. He moved to the side of the tub and just stared at her, she was so damn beautiful. He had to touch her, so he reached out and brushed the side of her face. He waited for her to open her eyes.

Brennan felt the touch on the side of her face and jumped up in the tub. The same eyes that had just brought her to orgasm were staring into hers. Oh God, how long had he been standing there?


	13. Chapter 13

_**OK, here goes! This scene took me a little longer than I thought to get it done! Thanks to everyone for reading, I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

Chapter 13

Booth waited for her to do anything or at least say something. He really tried to keep his eyes from wandering, but when all that creamy flesh was on display and she was soaking wet; even a saint couldn't keep his eyes from straying. He picked a stray little droplet of water and tracked it as it ran down her neck, across her chest and clung to her nipple before it dropped to her leg.

Brennan should be extremely embarrassed that she was standing here wet and naked in front of Booth, but somehow she wasn't. More than likely, Booth had watched her have an orgasm and now they stood here staring at each other. She watched as Booth's gaze roamed her body and saw the heat written all over his face.

Booth knew she had already seen the hard on he was sporting but she wasn't acting afraid or angry. This had to be his lucky day, even though it certainly didn't start that way. How could it get much better now? Especially when he was standing here staring at her naked flesh and had just watched her bring herself to orgasm. With his name on her lips as she gave in to her passion.

Brennan didn't know how long they were going to stand there and stare at each other. She could see Booth was very turned on and wished he would unbutton his pants so she could get a better look at him. She watched as he grabbed the towel from the sink and walked closer to her again.

Booth wanted nothing more than to stand here all day staring at her, but he knew she was cold. He saw the goosebumps all over her arms and saw her tremble, unless that was from something else. He walked over to hand her the towel and all the good intentions he had, flew right out the window.

"Bones..."

Booth knew he couldn't stand this close to her without touching her, so he gave in and touched her. He cupped her face and ran his thumb across her lower lip. He wanted to just throw her down and have his way with her but that would not be a good idea. He needed to take this slow, but when she opened her mouth and used suction to pull his thumb inside her warm wet mouth, he knew he was a goner.

Brennan was so tired of waiting and moving slow. She knew they had waited long enough. She wanted him and he wanted her, so now was the time. She pulled his thumb into her mouth and saw the fire in Booth's eyes. She ran her tongue around his thumbnail and then sucked his finger all the way into her mouth. She held his stare and wanted him to know that she wanted this to be another part of his body.

Booth watched his partner as she just about brought him to orgasm just by sucking his thumb. He knew what her intention was, that wasn't lost on him, and he loved it. He could imagine that beautiful mouth wrapped around him, using her sneaky little tongue to bring him to orgasm. He kept watching her eyes, she never broke eye contact with him and he loved watching her eyes change from the normal icy blue to a darker shade. She was so damn beautiful. He knew that he would not be able to just watch, for much longer, he wanted her way too much.

Brennan had never known that just holding eye contact could be such a turn on. She could see his pupils dilating and she knew he was just as turned on as she was. This wasn't enough, she needed more. She started to step out of the tub and Booth grabbed her around the waist and lifted her to stand on the side of the tub. She didn't know what he was thinking, but honestly she didn't care she just wanted his hands and mouth all over her.

Booth told himself to slow down, but she was making it so difficult. He heard the moan start low in her throat and by the time it left her mouth it was one of the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. He stood her on the side of the bathtub and just looked at her. She arched towards him and he gripped her tighter. His hands wanted to be everywhere all at once but he started with her hips. His hands moved down her waist and grabbed her hips, his fingers curling into the flesh of her butt. He squeezed her cheeks and she arched her hips closer to him. He could smell her arousal, the fresh orgasm was making her scent even stronger. He loved it and couldn't wait to taste her.

Brennan felt out of control. All she wanted was to feel Booth's hands and mouth everywhere. He was taking too long. She wanted him out of control, just like she was. She couldn't take the slow leisurely tour his eyes and hands were taking, she wanted Booth and she wanted him now. Her body made the decision for her, she wasn't waiting anymore. She ran her hands down the sides of his face and pulled his mouth to her midriff. She knew they both needed this.

Booth was in heaven as soon as his lips touched her warm wet flesh. He had waited over five years for this moment and he was going to make the most of it. Running his tongue around her bellybutton, he licked every drop of water off her skin. She tasted so good, he was ready to go off already. He moved his hands from her hips up to cup her breasts. He loved the heavy weight in his palms, but he wanted to taste her, he had to taste her.

Brennan wanted his mouth on her breasts. She grabbed his face and pulled his mouth up to her breasts, moaning at the contact. She felt his cheeks hollow in as he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Why had they waited this long to do this? She needed more, so she pulled his hand down to cup her mound.

Booth loved this aggressive side of Bones. He knew they both were riding a very thin line, but he also wanted to make this good for her. He felt her smooth flesh, as he cupped her. He would never be able to look at her without thinking about this certain part of her anatomy. He had no idea that she chose to go bare and when he had discovered it the night at the club, that was almost enough to make him come in his pants. Just feeling her smooth skin was amazing. He had to feel more. Keeping her nipple tucked inside his mouth, he used one hand to cup the other breast and the fingers of his other hand got busy. He felt how wet she was and moaned low in his throat, letting her know how much he appreciated this response.

Brennan knew Booth liked what he felt. She was so wet, it was running down her thighs. She was just about to lose it. She didn't understand how he had this restraint, she was about to explode. She spread her legs apart and held onto his neck. She used her other hand to direct his fingers where she needed them.

Booth did not want to hurt her, but he was losing his control. He wanted this to be great for her, but she was so damn sexy he couldn't last much longer. He let her guide two of his fingers inside her body,but he slowly moved them in and out.

Brennan could not help her response. She wanted to be vocal so Booth would know how much she wanted this.

"Hmmmmm."

Oh yeah, Booth was loving the sounds she could no longer hold back.

"Bones, tell me what you want. What do you want me to do?"

Brennan knew that was a loaded question, but this was going too slow for her. She needed him rough and out of control. That's what she wanted.

"Hmmmmmm."

Booth was on the brink. "Tell me."

"Booth, I want you to fuck me."

Booth had been waiting on that response. He pulled her down from the side of the tub and walked her over to the sink. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to her, and she knew too judging by her response. He watched her face as he undressed behind her. He had never seen her eyes this dark and it was all for him.

Brennan knew she would not last very long. Having Booth in this alpha male state was a total turn on. And he wanted to take her from behind, as they both watched. She wanted this more than anything in her life. She held his gaze, in the mirror, and spread her legs apart and cupped both her breasts. She wanted him to see how much she wanted him.

Booth could not get his clothes off fast enough. He watched as she squeezed her breasts and closed her eyes. He needed her just as much as she needed him and things were fixing to get out of control. He had all his clothes removed but his shirt, which would not cooperate so he grabbed the top and ripped it apart. He needed to feel his flesh against hers.

Brennan had opened her eyes right before he ripped his shirt apart and she was so thankful that she had. She felt the gush of liquid run down her thighs and squeezed her breast so hard it hurt. She wanted him so much.

Booth wrapped his arm around her midsection and pulled her back to his front. He wanted to reverse this position one day, and feel her breasts pressed against his back. He heard her moan and she pressed her butt all the way against his cock. He cupped her breast and ground his erection against her.

Brennan had to close her eyes, the sensations were too much. She had never been so turned on in her life. She pressed her hips against him and licked her lips. She had to have him inside her.

"Bones, open your eyes. I need you to see who's inside you."

Brennan opened her eyes and met his chocolate gaze, in the mirror. She didn't have time to even blink, Booth was inside her. She felt his body shudder behind hers and knew that he was very close to losing control. She pushed her hips back against him and grabbed the counter top, she needed something to hold on to.

Booth hoped he wasn't hurting her but once he felt her tightness, he was losing control. He reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, turning her head to the side he devoured her mouth. His tongue was pushing into her mouth with the same tempo as his erection. He had to get her there because he was fixing to come. He gripped her hip and rotated his hips, loving the sound coming from her throat.

Brennan bit down on his tongue. She met his thrusts with true abandon, but she needed something else. She reached up and grabbed his hand and brought it to her mound. She wanted to feel his fingers playing with her clit. She moved her legs apart, wanting the perfect angle for his fingers.

Booth let her show him what she needed, but he never stopped the thrusts from behind. He kept his pelvis glued to her ass and fingered her clit, slowly at first then very fast. He could feel her muscles starting to clinch and he pounded harder. He brought his hand back up to her face, cupping her cheek.

"Temperance."

Brennan could feel herself starting to fall and it was amazing. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Temperance, look at me."

Brennan met his eyes and glanced down to see his dark body against her lighter one. His arm was bisecting her breasts and his finger was still moving inside her. She had never seen anything more sexy in her life.

"I LOVE YOU."

Neither one knew which one had spoken it first. At this point, it didn't really matter. They both shouted as their orgasms took over. This was the happiest moment of their lives.

* * *

**OK people, what would you like me to do? Do you want another chapter or do you want me to just leave it like this? You guys tell me! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well this chapter was hard to get going, I didn't really know what direction I wanted to take it. I finally decided and I hope you all will like it! Let me know! Oh and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 14

Their eyes held in the mirror. Neither one made an attempt to move.

Brennan knew she couldn't stay in this position much longer, but she didn't really know what to do. Holding Booth's gaze, her eyes wandered and saw the way his impressive chest was still moving up and down. She had to concentrate to keep herself from contracting her inner muscles. He was so beautiful.

Booth saw the way she looked over his body. He also saw the blush that spread across her cheeks. Was she seriously embarrassed because he caught her staring? He held back the chuckle that was threatening but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. She had always been such a contradiction, so icy cool on the outside, but inside she was an inferno. He really loved that about her.

"Bones."

"Booth."

They both spoke at the same time. Their eyes caught again. They really needed to separate, but neither wanted to.

Booth saw the dreamy look on her face and realized she was fighting to keep her feelings in check. He knew he should be fighting too, but she felt so good. So good, in fact, he was getting hard again. He knew this was a rare occurrence but he had waited so long for this to happen, his body had a mind of its own. Especially his male parts. He tried to hold back his hip movements, but he watched her tongue glide across her lower lip and all his good intentions flew out the window.

Brennan knew this was ridiculous, but somehow she still wanted him. Even after she had just had one of the best orgasms in her life, she wanted more. She could see his nostrils flare and wanted to push him a little farther. She ran her tongue across her lips and pressed her hips back. She felt his erection getting harder and she groaned.

Booth didn't miss a beat with her movements. He knew she was ready for another go-round and so was he. This was unbelievable, but he certainly would not argue. He wanted her like his next breath and he would have her. His hips pushed forward and he was rewarded with a very throaty growl. This was definitely his lucky day.

Brennan tried to hold her emotions together, but when Booth did things like that she almost had no control over herself. Why was she trying to hold herself together anyway? If there was anytime to lose control, it would be now.

"Bones, don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't hold back, baby. How long have we waited for this moment? Too damn long, so please let me see all of it. Watching you just now was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but you were still holding back. Give me your best."

Brennan let his words sink in and she knew he was telling the truth. They had waited so long to do this and now that it was finally here she still felt like she needed to protect herself. This was Booth, the man she loved, and he was right. She needed to let him see her best. She let go of the counter and wrapped one arm around the back of his neck. Her other hand grabbed his ass.

Booth could almost feel his eyes rolling back into his head. He had told her to let go, and now that was exactly what she was doing. He leaned his face down and pressed his cheek to hers. He loved how soft her skin was and the way she smelled. He loved everything about her. He wanted to tell her but he didn't want her thinking it was just the passion talking. He would tell her later..

Brennan looked at Booth's reflection. She knew he was thinking something because his eyes were closed and he had a little smile on his face. She wondered about what was going on inside his head. She hoped it was the same things that were floating around in her head. She loved him and she needed to tell him. He would probably fall out when he actually heard the words coming from her mouth but it was in her heart and she needed to just say them out loud. She remembered all the pep talks he gave her about her heart and listening to what was in it but now when she had the opportunity, it was a lot harder than she ever thought it would be.

"Bones? What's wrong?"

Brennan felt herself flinch. She had been in such deep thought, when Booth said those words it actually startled her. Were they seriously going to have a conversation while he was still inside her? She met his gaze in the mirror and she could see the concern written all over his face. He was such a beautiful man inside and out. She knew she was so lucky to have him in her life. She had to let him know.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong."

Brennan had held her emotions in check long enough.

"I LOVE YOU!" She practically screamed the words at him.

Booth barely registered her words. He was in shock. Had she just screamed that she loved him? His Bones had just declared her love for him while they stood in front of her bathroom mirror. While he was still inside her.. This wasn't his lucky day, this was the best day of his life.

"Bones, I.."

Brennan wanted him right now. She didn't want words, she just wanted him. She wanted another orgasm and knew he could give it to her. She pulled his mouth down to hers and devoured him. She knew her emotions were still riding high and she wanted to take full advantage.

Booth kissed her with everything he had. He hoped she could feel his love for her. He would do whatever she wanted. He could feel her trying to turn around but he knew she couldn't move until he did.

"Booth, I need you."

He felt the emotion in her voice and pulled out of her warm body. He gave her enough room to turn around but never lost contact with her body. He let her turn but that's all he gave her. When he came face-to-face with her beautiful blue eyes, he lost it. Grabbing her biceps, he walked her into the wall.

"Booth, let's go to the bed."

"Bones, I can't make it to the bed. You blow my mind and I want you right here, right now."

Brennan heard his need and knew they would have lots of other opportunities for a bed. Booth was out of control and she really did like him like this, it was so alpha male. She splayed her hand across his six pack and scratched her nails down his skin. Wrapping her hand around his erection, she pulled him all the way against her. She loved the feel of his skin, soft yet so hard.

Booth tried to slow down and enjoy the moment. Her hand wrapped around him was too much. He felt the first up and down movement and nearly lost his mind. He needed her right now. He slid his hands down her body and cupped her underneath her ass and lifted her up against the wall.

"Bones, are you sure?"

Brennan wanted to laugh at him. Was he kidding? She gave him all the proof he needed when she led his erection into her body. Oh lord, this was the best feeling in the world. Pressed against the wall with her partner inside her.

Booth was trying to go slow, but once he was inside her, he could only feel how warm and wet she was and he could not make himself slow down. He gripped her hips so hard, he knew she would have bruises tomorrow. He pulled almost all the way out of her body and pounded back inside her. He had to slow down and make sure she was OK.

Brennan was so close to an orgasm all she wanted was for Booth to keep pounding into her. Why was he stopping? She pushed her back against the wall and tried to use leverage to push back against him. She whimpered when he pulled out of her, all the way.

"Bones, is this OK? Are you sure you're OK with this?"

"Booth, please, I want this."

"Bones, I need you to be sure."

Brennan wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him as tight as she could. She kissed his cheek and ran the tip of her tongue to his ear. She nipped his earlobe and pulled it into her mouth, sucking. She wanted him to know how sure she was.

"Booth, I want you more than I want my next breath. I need to feel you against me and inside me."

Booth loved to hear her talking this way. He moaned and pressed his hips forward to where they were almost joined again, but he held back.

"I want you to lose control, Booth. I need to feel that. I want to know that I can make you lose all that control that you work so hard to maintain. If you want to kiss me harder, you can. If you want to grab my breasts and suck them really hard, well I wish you would. The point is, Booth, whatever you want to do; I want it too. I just want your hard cock pounding inside of me. Please..."

Booth did lose control. He impaled her and pushed her so hard into the wall, he thought she may be hurt. He didn't hear anything except moans, so he kept going. He lost count of all the thrusts and he knew she was so close.

Brennan had a scream boiling to the surface. She knew her words could push him over the edge and it certainly worked. She was so close, all it would take was for him to put his big beautiful hands on her.

Booth knew the way her hips were against the wall he could move one of his hands to her chest. He wanted those beautiful breasts in his hands and in his mouth. He spread his palm across both her breasts and rotated. He could feel her muscles tightening around him and wanted her there. He leaned his face down and rubbed his beard stubbled cheek across her nipples.

Brennan pushed her hips all the way against his groin and threw her head back as far as she could. He was such an excellent lover, he knew just what to do.

Booth held on as she pushed back against him. He ran his tongue around her nipple and tried to swallow her breast whole. He sucked on her flesh until he heard the scream making it's way out. He ran his teeth across her nipple and bit down. He knew he was being rough but she said she wanted what he wanted. He kept his teeth clamped on her nipple and enjoyed the scream that ripped from her throat. He didn't want to silence her response and Lord that had been beautiful to hear and watch. He pushed into her two more times and he lost it. Damn, two of the best sexual experiences in his life. All within the last hour. He was the luckiest man alive.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**OK there will probably be one more chapter after this one. It took me a while because of my crazy life! I'm sure some of you can relate! Thanks again for reading and as always, let me know what you guys are thinking! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Booth and Brennan both were leaning against the wall. Booth was still holding her hips and her feet were dangling off the floor. Both were totally spent. They needed to find the strength to move.

"Booth, let's go to the bedroom."

"Bones, I need to rest. I can't go again, right now."

Brennan chuckled when she heard Booth pleading for rest. She knew they both were exhausted. She really could not remember when the last time she had had sex back-to-back like that.

"Booth, I meant for us to go lie down."

"Oh, OK, Bones."

Booth used his strength to lift her hips up and unwrapped her long legs from around his waist. He let her body slide down his and he almost felt like another go-round. She felt so good, everything about her was perfect and beautiful. He had the overwhelming urge to cry but instead he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Brennan knew Booth was thinking about all the time they had wasted with fighting their feelings. He had the dreamy look again and he looked like he was going to cry. She thought he was so perfect and she knew what he was feeling. They had wasted over five years fighting their feelings but not anymore. She met his lips and kissed him back with everything she had.

Booth kissed her softly, at first, then he felt her respond. He groaned and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. He knew he had never had this response to any woman, ever. He loved her so much. He never wanted to be without her again. He pushed both hands into her hair and rained kisses all over her face.

Brennan had never felt so much love being directed at her. She could definitely get used to this. She loved his passion, but she also loved this tender side of him. She pulled him against her and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Come on, Bones. Let's go rest and then who knows what we can get into."

They both wrapped their arms around each other and made their way to her bedroom.

Booth pulled back the comforter and climbed in. He had never slept on sheets this soft. He could really get used to this. He patted the spot right beside him and watched as she climbed in. Booth covered them up and pulled her against him. He knew this was the way he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Right now, though, he needed to rest.

Brennan loved this feeling. His strong arms were wrapped around her and she felt so safe. She knew she needed to explain things to him, especially what happened while she was away. She loved him and never wanted them to be apart, but now she needed to sleep. She snuggled into his arms and the last thing she felt were his lips pressed against her neck. This was what she had always wanted.

Booth had been sleeping soundly until a fist connected with his cheek. He came awake slowly, not realizing where he was. The room was dark and he knew this was not his bed, the sheets were too soft. He heard a whimper and then the same fist connected again. What the hell was going on?

"No, please, don't."

Booth knew that was Bones now, but why was she pleading? He sat up and watched her for a second. It was hard to make her facial features out because the room was so dark. He could tell though, her face was drawn up as if she was hurting.

"Please, Booth, where are you? I need you to help me."

Booth had heard enough, he knew he needed to wake her up.

"Bones? Babe, please wake up."

Booth shook her gently, but she would not wake up. He wondered what was going on with her. He knew she was different since they had gotten back, Angela had told him that he would understand better when Brennan told him everything but he didn't know what that entailed.

"I won't do it, you can't make me. I came here for a job."

"Bones, please, wake up."

Booth shook her shoulder one more time and she finally opened her eyes. He saw the tears brimming and all he wanted to do was protect her. He had gone a whole year without being able to protect her and it had absolutely killed him. He would not have that feeling ever again.

"Bones, baby, talk to me."

Brennan tried to sit up but Booth had her wrapped in his arms. She knew she had been having a nightmare. She always woke up with the images of the soldiers taunting her and her staff, fresh in her memory, when she dreamed. She didn't know what she had said or how much she had said. She knew this was going to come up but she didn't want it to be like this. She wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. She needed to feel comforted.

"Talk to me, Temperance."

"We had a scare when we were on the Maluku project. I know that's what I was dreaming about. I didn't mean to wake you like that, I'm sorry."

"Are you serious? Never apologize to me for something like this. Bones, my God, you were having a nightmare. Not some tantrum. OK, please tell me."

Brennan snuggled into his side, using his strength to continue. She had to be truthful with him before they could continue on this path. She had not been able to tell anyone the whole story, not even Angela, but she had to start now, for the both of them.

"We found a mass grave outside the small village we were in. My colleagues were not sure if these were remains from the Maluku tribe or something else. They sent for me and I went to examine several of the remains. I knew immediately that these were not ancient remains but a whole lot more recent. Some were small children. I told Dr. Isles this and he wanted to do an excavation, so we did for the next few days. I wanted to help identify those people. That's what I do."

Booth had been listening very intently and wasn't very sure where the explanation was going. He hoped she wasn't going to tell him something where he would have to fly across the country and kill someone for. He squeezed her shoulders hoping she would continue on her own. He only had to wait for a few moments and she started again.

"My crew came to get me from the Project. They had removed all the remains from the grave and needed my help. I had no idea what was waiting for me, though. I stepped down from the Jeep and heard a gunshot, I ducked down and tried to hide. Then I heard my name, it was Dr. Isles. He was pleading for his life and begging me to help him. Booth, I froze, I didn't know what to do."

Booth pulled her closer to his side and gave her time. He knew that she was definitely not one to push. She would tell him everything and he knew that, he just had to be patient. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and she continued.

"Booth, I have never been so scared in my life. You know, we have been put in scary situations but this was so bad. And the worst part was I didn't have you there to protect me. These guerrilla soldiers were trying to keep us from finding out what they had done to this village. They had taken hundreds of people, including children, and lined them up and shot them. It was terrible. We all had to listen to Dr. Isles beg for his life and I will never forget that sound. Two soldiers came over and found me and dragged me over to where they were torturing Dr. Isles. I had no idea what they were going to do to me and that is what I've had nightmares about."

Booth felt himself tensing up even more. He knew he was probably squeezing her too tight, but he wanted her to know that he was right here and he would never leave her side again.

"Go on babe, tell me what happened next."

"Booth, I had to watch while they tortured Dr. Isles. One soldier held his gun to my head while another touched me. I watched as they pulled the trigger and killed my colleague but I also feared for my life. I could understand them as they talked, they did not know that I could understand them, and I knew that they were going to rape me and then kill me, but luckily some troops showed up and carried them away. I could not even move or cry, I was so scared. But, Booth, do you know what kept me going? It was you. Your face kept me going. I was so scared I wanted to give up but I couldn't. I had to get back home to you. I needed you to know how much I love you. I had to tell you even if it meant just saying it once, I had to take that chance. Booth, I love you so much."

Booth wiped the tears from his eyes and blurted, "Bones, please marry me."


	16. Chapter 16

_**OK, everyone, this is it. the last chapter in my little story. I wanted to get this completed before I had to go out of town. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and the continued support. I have really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you all have enjoyed reading it, as well. We all need a happy ending so here goes... ENJOY =)**_

* * *

Chapter 16

Brennan sat up and wiped her eyes. Had she just heard him correctly? He wanted her to marry him? Even after everything she had just told him?

Booth watched her eyes fill with tears. He knew she didn't believe in marriage, but he really hoped that this would be different. He knew that she loved him, she had just told him twice in the last few hours. This should be good to go.

"Bones, did you hear me? I want you to marry me. I want you to become Mrs. Seeley Booth. I want us to have beautiful little babies. I just want you, period!"

Brennan was crying again. She had already wiped the tears away one time, now she was at it again. She loved this man and really wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have him in her life. She knew this was what brought her back to DC, it was Booth and his love for her. Their love would get them through all of this and more.

"Bones?"

"Yes, Booth, I heard you."

"Well..."

Brennan knew she had to give him an answer. She looked at his face and saw the expectation written all over it. This was a very spur of the moment thing. She could tell that he had shocked himself with his outburst, but he really backed it up with everything he had told her. She was really scared. What if this was like so many marriages she had seen in the past. Her parents were not the happy people they pretended to be, their marriage was a sham. She didn't want that with Booth. She wanted happiness and she wanted to get rid of all the fear.

Booth watched her face. He really wanted her to say something. He had watched her wipe the tears away and then her face changed and she was back to the old Bones, not showing any emotion. She was starting to scare him. He saw the same fear written on her face as the night they told Sweets about their first case. The same night when he begged her for a chance. He didn't like this.

Brennan knew Booth was watching her every move. She could feel the fear working its way into her head. She had no idea how to make it go away. She did not want to disappoint anyone, especially Booth. She just wanted this to be easy. She never wanted to see the hurt on his face again. She had hurt him so bad the night they were leaving the session with Sweets and she never wanted to do that again.

"Bones, please."

Brennan could actually hear the fear in Booth's voice. She knew he was thinking she was going to walk away and she didn't like knowing she put that fear inside him. They had really been playing this game for far too long.

"YES!"

Booth wondered if he had just heard that one simple word correctly. Had she just accepted his proposal?

"Say it again, Bones"

"Yes, Yes, Yes."

Booth knew he was making an idiot out of himself, again. He just couldn't keep his eyes dry tonight. He loved this woman so much and he would spend the rest of his life making her happy. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as hard as he could.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan. And I want you to be happy, forever. I will do whatever I have to, to make that possible. We, both, have been through lots of pain but now we have each other to always count on and to make this fight easier."

Brennan wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek and his forehead and his other cheek. She knew she could spend the rest of her life kissing him and she would never grow tired of it. She made her way back to his mouth and kissed him softly.

"It has taken me so long to say these words, but I love you Booth. So much. And I want us to be happy together and grow old together. We were meant to be together and we have definitely been fighting it for way too long. We have so much lost time to make up for. Let's not waste any more time."

"Bones, I understand completely and I don't want to waste another minute without having you as my wife. Let's do this right away. I need to call Pops and I'm sure you want to call your Dad and Russ. What about Angela? We can't forget about Angela. She definitely needs to be one of the first we tell, she's had her hand in this for a very long time."

"Booth, slow down and take a breath. You go call Pops and I will call Angela. There's time for the other details later."

They both were reaching for their cell phones, but as they talked they never took their eyes off of each other. The love was so evident on both of their faces. They both disconnected and crossed the room. Neither wanted to be too far apart. They had waited for this day for so long and now it was finally here.

"Bones, Pops wanted me to ask you if you would wear my grandmother's ring. He claims that he's had it out and ready for over a year and a half. It would mean a lot to the both of us, if you would wear it."

Brennan launched herself at him. She knew this was the happiest day of her life. She rained kisses all over his face and finally buried her face in his neck. She loved his scent and looked forward to smelling it every day, as much as she wanted.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

"Just by being you, Bones. That's all you ever had to do."

"Booth, can we go see Pops and get the ring?'

"Oh, now you're in a hurry?"

"Yes, I am. I want to get married as quickly as possible so we can start on the family immediately."

Booth was not expecting that declaration. He waited for her to say she was only kidding, but it never came. He could not wait to start a family with her. He knew they would have obstacles with work, but they would get through it. He just wanted her to be happy and he planned on doing everything he could to keep her that way.

"OK, Bones, let's go see Pops and get that ring."

:)

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and who knows I might have to write a little smutty one shot later on. Showing our pair trying to make their happy little family. Thanks everyone for reading! =)**


End file.
